Everyday but Thursday
by chrisgetsu45
Summary: This originally was suppose to be a one shot but i decided that after editing, and listening to some comments and suggestion, i can make this into a short collection of one shots of all the konoha 11 and how they cope with life facing the real darkness of the shinobi world...and just life in general. This was inspired by a few songs i listened too and a story i read..RxR enjoy


**Hello everyone this is a short story I developed while listening to the song ****_Lonely Star, High For This, Wicked Games _****and ****_Twenty Eight _****by The Weeknd. The song depicts the story of a woman who's beauty allows her to have everything but her best friends (sins and regret) don't allow for her to develop lasting relationships with the people around her. I would suggest listening to the song first before reading this one shot. also forgive the writing my skills in writing are that up to par with the greats on this sites but i hope you like**

* * *

**Lonely Star/ High For This**

Your Cherry Blossum hair shined bright with the midnight moon. Thursday had finally arrived, and you

had made your way to your usual meeting spot. You notice your full grown figure, and ample bust

were nearly visible through your elegant short black dress made the eyes turn towards you; but you

didn't mind; after all it was Thursday. As you approached your usual booth were you both agreed to meet, you check your skin;

your soft pale skin, which was a trademark for all the top ranked kunoichi in the village; and

noticed it smelled of rich perfume that made the dank and smoke filled air of the bar, slightly easier

to handle where all the ninjas took shelter to drink their sorrows away. Your eyes shifted towards

the line of cocaine the jounin before you had laid out, only in hopes that your intoxication will lead

you to bed with him.

Fortunately for him, you gained quite the appetite for drugs these days but had

already filled your system with the White Powder of the North as many called it these days. You felt

no sort of sham then again; it was Thursday, what did you have to be ashamed about? You were

already grief stricken when you witness your former love die for the man you had grown to love. It

hurts you to know one of your past lovers has found new love in the same sex; but honestly...

could you have looked past his green spandex?

but at least you would have had him to hold you...to think you of all people.

Alone. And the person you are coming to meet is the "so called hero" of the world. The man who

you sacrificed for, the man who you saw each day grow into the hero your village worships...

You couldn't snort the powder laid before you fast enough, and as the cocaine fills your system, the senses pick up

the chakra signature of the man who you are awaiting for. And prepare your body

"Thursday" you whispered

and you ready your heart as

you did

"...every Thursday." the words escaped your lips

* * *

**Twenty Eight/ Wicked Games**

You see her sitting in the booth that you picked out and give her a weak smile; saddened that she

has grown cold to the man she claimed to be happy for, but being the strong person you've grown

to be, you muscle through. Before all the deaths, the war, the Hokage position, and the death of

your best friend/ brother; Thursday were just...Thursday.

You get seated and hand her the usual whiskey and watch in astonishment, and sadness at how fast she downs her second drink, but we aren't surprised anymore,

not after carrying her several Weeks ago; when you carried her home and laid her to bed, it was the first Thursday in which you left together not

after seeing the pictures torn in her apartment after leaving the Hyuga compound. And you regret

ever having given her a key to your home. It took you weeks to find your missing items that were

sold for coke money; but you were fine with it,

after all you were Hokage

...your dream finally realized

and this woman was someone; who after finally gaining the motivation, confessed her love to you, and is suffering.

She knows your place and even when she discourages you to keep seeing her, you still set up the booth

for your meeting with her

...she arrives

...you drink

...Thursday come again

and you repeat

you go through the same conversations. She asks you how are things with Hinata, and you asked how things were at the Hospital.

She would reminisceabout our days of Team Seven, and you would look at her with sad eyes as she reminded you of thepromise you made

...the promise you broke for the sake of the village. It would be too much for you

and you would drink from the bottle like always.

"Thursdays,"

sweet, sweet Thursday.

you would recite that mantra oaver and over in your head, and soon find her on your lap kissing your neck, and you fondle her breasts, while she was

this lonely broken woman...on the edge of the end...but not there yet...you know it in your heart that when it ends it will end

she'll find herself looking at her former beloved in the eye and explain why she faultered

why she slipped so close to the end without ever going there.

"Naruto-kun" she whispers in your ear

You were her rock. her last stable thing. The one day out of the week.

the one thing she can cling onto before slipping to the end.

Thursday, sweet Thursday. you are ever so close to the weekend, yet we savor your breath on this final day

This day; where she could have her happiness back and be reminded of the love she let pass.

before returning to the weeks end.

It hurt.

it hurts how real the pain she felt cut you. You wish she never would've mentioned your past love for her,

and to the point you'll regret letting the two of you cheat on Hinata behind her back.

But who didnt know the situation her and Kiba had going just ignored it and never recognized it,

the Konoha 11 were just a bunch of children playing ninja; and you remember as a kid playing with the others that sometimes, you get a few

bruises playing that sort of game with no protection.

She whispers into your ear and asks if you still

love Hinata

...you lie and say no; but was it something you had to lie about...did you still love her

_NO_

my focus is on Thursday

she grasp hold of that lie and hands you a line of coke,

you snort the poison...

_'Fox am i doing right'_

**_'Naruto...enjoy your Thursday and let me be'_**

**__**Not even an eternal beast could understand the complexity of your 'relationship'

one ore sniff

only to relieve the pain, you drink with her to forget the exhaustion and drain you feel, but its so loud,

the voice telling you how horrible and how much like scum you should feel, but the woman in your

hands felt so real.

'You knew you were playing games with the devil;

and the burns were already hurting,

but it didn't matter

all of you were broken inside, these wicked games God has brought on

you were taking their toll and you needed relief.

**The Thursdays in Konoha were filled with lust and pain. Being at the age of twenty eight, playing these wicked games, our hero is reminded that o those nights the Echos of silence rains down on him... on these lonely stars...can get you high for only so long before you eventually have to come down...we can all come down**

**...For Thursday**

**The End.**

* * *

**A/N: hoped you enjoyed the story, and like I said listen to the song and understand the messages portrayed in each and you will see why these were written like they were and what the story behind the story is**


End file.
